Ahmed Yaslam Said Kuman
| place_of_birth = Hathramout, Yemen | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 321 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = still held in Guantanamo | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Ahmed Yaslam Said Kuman is a citizen of Yemen currently held in the Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba after being classified as an enemy combatant by the United States's. Joint Task Force Guantanamo analysts report that Kuman was born on January 15, 1981, in Hathramout, Yemen and the Department of Defense assigned him the Internment Serial Number 321. As of September 16, 2010, Ahmed Yaslam Said Kuman has been held at Guantanamo for eight years four months. Identity Ahmed Yaslam Said Kuman was named inconsistently on various Department of Defense documents: Khalid Hassan Husayn Al Barakat on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 24 September 2004. Ahmed Yaslam Said Kuman on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his first annual Administrative Review Board, on 28 February 2005, and on five official lists of captives' names. Ahmed Yaslem Said Kuman on the Summary of Evidence memo prepared for his second annual Administrative Review Board, on 31 January 2006. Combatant Status Review Tribunal Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunal to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently, the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Summary of Evidence memo A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Khalid Hassan Husayn Al Barakat's Combatant Status Review Tribunal, on 24 September 2004. The memo listed the following allegations against him: Transcript There is no record that Kuman participated in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. Administrative Review Board hearings | pages=1 | author=Spc Timothy Book | date=Friday March 10, 2006 | accessdate=2007-10-10 |archiveurl=http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:TheWire-v6-i049-10MAR2006.pdf |archivedate=2009-08-26}}]] Detainees who were determined to have been properly classified as "enemy combatants" were scheduled to have their dossier reviewed at annual Administrative Review Board hearings. The Administrative Review Boards were not authorized to review whether a detainee qualified for POW status, and they were not authorized to review whether a detainee should have been classified as an "enemy combatant". They were authorized to consider whether a detainee should continue to be detained by the United States, because they continued to pose a threat—or whether they could safely be repatriated to the custody of their home country, or whether they could be set free. First annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ahmed Yaslam Said Kuman's first annual Administrative Review Board, on 28 February 2005. The three page memo listed fourteen "primary factors favoring continued detention" and one "primary factors favoring release or transfer". The memo alleged: *he traveled to Afghanistan to follow a fatwa to engage in jihad issued by a controversial imam named Sheikh Hamoud al Aqla; *he attended the al Farouq training camp, and other Afghan training camps; *his name matched names found on suspicious lists captured on or near other al Qaeda suspects; *he was captured wearing a Casio F91W, a popular model of digital watch that had been used to build the timer for timebombs. *he was "identified by a senior al Qaida lieutenant" as having fought "at the frontlines". *he was "assumed to be an Osama bin Laden bodyguard". *he was listed on a list of recruits who traveled to Afghanistan in December 2001 to attend an al Qaida training camp.His 2005 Summary of Evidence memo alleges he traveled to Afghanistan in December 2001. But his 2006 Summary of Evidence memo alleges he was captured during Ramadan in 2001. Transcript Kuman did not participate in this hearing. Second annual Administrative Review Board A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Ahmed Yaslem Said Kuman's second annual Administrative Review Board, on 31 January 2006. The three page memo listed seventeen "primary factors favoring continued detention" and one "primary factors favoring release or transfer". In addition to the factors on his 2005 Summary of Evidence memo he was alleged to have: *stayed in various suspicious guest houses and safe houses; *served as a bus driver for a guest house in Kandahar; *claimed he was personal friends with one of Osama bin Laden's sons; *claimed Osama bin Laden treated him like a son; *been captured on the 28th day of Ramadan, 2001; Transcript There is no record Kuman participated in this hearing. References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Two: Captured in Afghanistan (2001) Andy Worthington, September 17, 2010 Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Alleged bodyguards of Osama bin Laden Category:1981 births